So close to you
by KittieBatch
Summary: Greg recibe pequeñas notas de un admirador secreto, alguien que despierta algo en su corazón con tan solo desearle "Buenos días", ese admirador pronto será descubierto. AU TeenMystrade


**AU Teen!Mystrade**

 **Premio dedicado a Amlie Aguilar, ganadora de mi pequeño concurso por navidad. Y por cierto ¡Felices fiestas a todos! Les quiero.**

* * *

 **So close to you**

La última nota le citaba tras la vieja iglesia, eran meses desde que la primera nota apareció en su casillero, una perfecta caligrafía que tenía solo una frase escrita _"Ten un buen día"_. Cualquiera creería que le resultaba fácil tener un gran día, siendo el capitán del equipo de Rugby, teniendo a todos a sus pies, con chicos persiguiéndolo por montones, aunque resultaba normal recibir mensajes de anónimos, aquella nota era diferente, no estaba llena de las cursis declaraciones, no. En esa ocasión el mensaje era simple, como de alguien cercano que le daba un abrazo antes de salir y enfrentarse con los demonios del día.

Sonrió, acudiría a la cita. En esos meses logró desarrollar sentimientos a aquella presencia desconocida que siempre tenía algo para decir. _"¿Qué tal tu día?" "felicidades por ese diez en historia" "Suerte en el partido de mañana" "Lamento que te golpearan en la práctica" "Me gusta cuando sonríes" "No te preocupes, a todos nos fue mal en química" "Escuché lo del entrenador, lo siento" "Qué pases un buen verano, te voy a extrañar" "Me gusta tu nuevo corte"_. Notas con mensajes similares llegaban a él, siempre buscando hacerle sentir mejor, era como si la persona detrás de aquella hermosa caligrafía lo conociera, más allá de la cara de daba a todos en la escuela.

Pero su corazón estaba en contradicción, hace años, cuando pequeño, conoció a un chico pelirrojo. Solían compartir momentos hermosos juntos y quizás fuese la primera vez que llegó a entender el amor en su más básica forma. Esos días compartiendo el sándwich de mermelada o un trozo de fruta en el jardín infantil le marcaron con fuerza. Recordaba los ojos verdes brillando junto a aquella cabellera rojiza, pero no recordaba su nombre… muchas cosas pasaron cuando el jardín de infantes terminó, se mudó a otro sitio y solo fue hasta que la secundaria inició que volvió a su ciudad e ingresó a aquella escuela. Decidió dejarlo por la paz y no buscarlo, aunque sus sentimientos por él seguían igual.

Ese día se encaminó al punto de encuentro, se puso el mejor de sus atuendos y a pesar de la reciente nevada, esperó los quince minutos que hacían falta para la hora indicada, no tenía expectativas de a quien encontraría, sabía que sería un chico, quizás guapo, quizás no tanto, le daba igual. Podía escuchar a su corazón brincar en su pecho, parecía querer salir corriendo, pero Greg no haría tal cosa, estaba allí para conocer a aquella persona, el chico que le dio la fuerza para levantarse esos meses, sonreír por muy mal que fuese su día. Se frotó las manos para calentarse, a pesar de los guantes el frío era horrible, de pronto se encontró deseando una humeante taza de chocolate frente a la chimenea. Unos pasos le pusieron alerta, alguien se acercaba y sintió congelarse, tantos meses de espera y por fin descubriría a su amante anónimo. Lo primero que apareció fue un gorro rojo que cubría la cabeza y las orejas de un chico blanco, muy pálido. Su nariz se vía roja y sus pecas resaltaban, Greg parpadeó asombrado. Era Mycroft Holmes, su opuesto en todo, el cerebrito, el del consejo de estudiantes, el del equipo de debate, el chico con el que jamás cruzaba una palabra…

Mycroft avanzó hacia él con pasos lentos, sin duda también estaba nervioso. Jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que aquel pelirrojo con fama de ser inmune a los embates del amor, fuese quien dejaba aquellas notas todos esos meses. –Hola– le escuchó decir nervioso, conocía esa voz por los discursos que daba de parte del consejo, pero no se escuchaba siendo autoritario, no, esta vez era suave, como si con sus palabras acariciara a la persona con la que hablaba, en este caso Greg.

–Hola– fue la respuesta del castaño, la mejor que pudo pensar en ese momento, se estaba perdiendo en los ojos verdes que le veían con nerviosismo.

–Quieres… ¿entrar?– Mycroft señaló a la iglesia. No esperaba que hiciera tanto frío.

–Claro– Greg se limitó a sonreír y seguir a Mycroft que lo llevó por una puerta aledaña hacia el interior.

–No tenía idea que se pondría tan frío– se disculpó Mycroft tan pronto estuvieron en el interior, el pelirrojo se sacó el gorro y limpió algunos copos de nieve que quedaron en la prenda. A él le gustaba ser directo, pero esta vez no podía, porque jamás fue bueno con los sentimientos.

–Londres es impredecible– dice con una sonrisa, expectante a aquello que Mycroft Holmes tenía para decir, pero el chico solo se frotó las manos. También estaba nervioso.

Mycroft suspiró tomando valor para decirlo, por eso estaban allí, para hablar de sus acciones de los últimos meses. Tragó grueso y lo soltó –Me gustas– habló nervioso –Y yo he estado dejando notas en tu casillero…– quiso pedir una disculpa pero el rostro en shock del castaño le advirtió que debía esperar a que procesara la noticia.

–¿Desde cuándo yo… te gusto?– fue lo primero que Greg dijo cuando su corazón se lo permitió.

–Desde siempre– dijo –Quizás no lo recuerdes pero nos conocimos en el jardín de niños, tú siempre llevabas un sándwich de mermelada y nos sentábamos…

–Cerca de la resbaladilla, bebíamos jugo de manzana y pensábamos que los unicornios eran caballos blancos que estornudan polvo de hadas…

–No sé como creíamos eso.

–Suzy Malcom tenía un unicornio con brillantes, por eso.

–Ah… No recordaba la parte de Suzy.

–Yo no olvidé nada de esos tiempos, aunque tienes los cabellos un poco más oscuros.

–Se pusieron así cuando cumplí diez.

–No creí que fueses tu el de las notas… jamás hablamos en la escuela, no estamos en las mismas clases.

–Supongo que por eso fue más fácil, si estuviésemos en las mismas clases hace mucho que lo hubieses sabido.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento, sin saber qué más decir, para Greg era irónico que sucediera eso, el recuerdo y presente eran el mismo, Mycroft fue ese viejo amor, Mycroft era ese nuevo amor. El destino tenía caminos muy curiosos que lo llevaban hacia ese pelirrojo. Por su parte Mycroft estaba aún superando el saber que Greg lo recordaba, creía que con los años y las personas alguien como el castaño habría olvidado a su viejo compañero de juegos.

–También me gustas– dijo Greg –Desde siempre… y ahora, con las notas… sabía que no era cualquiera quien las escribía, eran muy personales.

–No se me da escribir cosas cursis, solo quería hacerte sentir bien.

–Lo hiciste– entonces ambos sonrieron, se sentían felices, demasiado emocionados por ese nuevo descubrimiento, hallarse después de tanto tiempo. Sentir lo mismo. La tarde caía y el frío era terrible, la casa de Mycroft era la más cercana y beberse una taza de chocolate caliente parecía buena idea, así que se encaminaron hacia allí, en el camino se mantuvieron callados, aunque querían decir muchas cosas, el frío estaba congelando todo y primero era buena idea estar a salvo, en un sitio cálido.

Al llegar Mycroft hizo pasar a Greg, llevándolo al gran salón donde ambos prendieron la chimenea, el crepitar del fuego no se hizo esperar y Mycroft acercó un par de tazas humeantes con chocolate, una bandeja con algunas galletas y unas mantas que colocaron sobre la alfombra y sobre ellos. Habían hecho un nido con algunas almohadas para cuando por fin volvieron a hablar.

–Yo, debería preguntar si estás saliendo con alguien– inició Mycroft temeroso de que aquellos momentos se opacaran por la presencia de otro en la vida de Greg.

–Muchos dicen que salgo con ellos, pero yo no tengo interés en ellos… siempre estuve bastante perdido por el recuerdo de nuestros días juntos para tener una relación seria.

–Es un poco egoísta decirlo, pero, estoy feliz de que aún me recuerdes– sonrió acercándose un poco a él, sí, sabía que era demasiado pronto pero esperó mucho tiempo por tener la oportunidad de robarle un beso. Solo uno y sería feliz.

Para el castaño los avances de Mycroft no pasaron desapercibidos, ese era el punto en que solía rechazar a la mayoría, pero esta vez no quiso hacerlo, deseaba seguir, acercarse y ofrecer sus labios. Siguiendo sus deseos acortó la distancia y posó sus labios en los contrarios, un beso suave, delicado, una caricia para su alma, antes de volver a besarle con algo más que suavidad. Hubiese parado de no ser porque Mycroft parecía exigirle no detenerse, no eran unos niños, pronto se graduarían de la secundaria, irían a la universidad, ellos sabían de esas cosas. Cosas como que de pronto la mano de Greg se estuviera deslizando por la espada de Mycroft y que el pelirrojo buscara más su cercanía.

–¿Deberíamos seguir?– alguno de ellos hizo la pregunta pero sus labios volvieron a llamarse y se fundieron en otro beso apasionado, no supieron cuando o cómo, pero de pronto se estaban repartiendo caricias nada castas.

Los labios de Greg pasaron de atender los labios del pelirrojo a explorar su cuello, logrando sacar un par de jadeos que anunciaban cuan placentero resultaba ese punto en el cuerpo del chico. Mycroft no tenía experiencia en esa clase de contacto, él nunca tuvo interés en ello hasta que comprendió cuán enamorado estaba de Gregory Lestrade, ceder el control era algo impensable, pero allí estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por aquellas caricias que lo corrían, los labios que exploraban su piel y el chico que parecía reclamarle como suyo.

Dejó que Greg lo recostara sobre aquellas almohadas y se posicionara entre sus piernas moviendo sus caderas para frotar sobre la ropa sus miembros, aquella fricción causó que Mycroft dejara oír gemidos que, a oídos de Greg resultaban los más eróticos que pudiese haber escuchado. Entonces no pudo frenarse y comenzó con la tortuosa tarea de quitarle las prendas para poder encontrarse con aquella suave e inmaculada piel, sus labios se dedicaron a besarla y morderla, desgustarla, halló aquellos pezones rosados y erectos que le invitaban a profanarlos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada decidió que era injusto dejar que Mycroft no le viera, así que se apuró a sacarse la camiseta dejando ver su bien formado abdomen, su pecho duro por el ejercicio y su piel acanelada que hizo al pelirrojo emitir un jadeo ansioso.

Las manos de Mycroft se posaron sobre el pecho de Greg acariciándolo, admirando cada espacio, grabando en su mente a detalle el cuerpo del chico. Pues aquella sería su primera vez teniendo sexo y se la entregaría a él y solo a él. –Sé amable– pidió y Greg lo prometió, de por sí estaba ansioso, pues en sus pantalones su miembro estaba rogando por ser liberado, y al llevar sus ojos a la entrepierna de Mycroft podía notar el mismo problema.

Se apuró a bajar sus pantalones y los de Mycroft y sonrió complacido al notar cuan _feliz_ se hallaba el chico de saludarlo, entonces volvió a atender sus labios, disfrutando del rozar de sus cuerpos, piel con piel, tan cerca, dispuestos a entregarse el uno al otro. Apartó las piernas del pelirrojo y con cuidado guió sus dedos hacia su entrada, acariciando con cuidado la piel sensible, ahogando en un beso los sonidos de molestia cuando lo introdujo. Se dedicó a besarlo y estimular su miembro a medida que sus dedos iban abriéndose paso en el interior del chico. Fueron los gemidos de Mycroft los que le anunciaron que estaba listo para recibirlo.

–¿Quieres que lo haga?– dijo Greg y como respuesta Mycroft mordió sus labios impaciente.

No tuvo que esperar pues Greg se guió hasta su interior con movimientos lentos y suaves, intentando causar el menor dolor posible, podía ver la expresión adolorida de Mycroft, podía escuchar su respiración contenerse a momentos, fue Mycroft quien inició los movimiento de sus caderas indicando que era momento, volvió a besarlo degustando su sabor a medida que movía sus caderas sintiendo como su amante lo abrazaba en su interior, le hacía sentir bienvenido.

–No te detengas– pidió el pelirrojo y Greg aceptó acelerando sus movimientos, ahora era un poco más brusco, un poco más salvaje, estaba llegando a ese punto donde Mycroft se aferraba a él gimiendo una y otra vez, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos llenos de placer ambos se veían disfrutando de ese vaivén de hermosas sensaciones. Se aferraban el uno al otro con fuerza, deseando eternizar ese momento.

La mano de Greg continuaba su labor en el miembro de Mycroft, aumentando el placer que recibía el pelirrojo. Estocada tras estocada, gemido tras gemido, se acercaban al climax, necesitaban dejarse llevar por el placer y acariciar el cielo, juntos. El primero en explotar fue Mycroft, retuvo a Greg en su interior a medida que gemía el nombre del chico, entonces no tardó mucho el castaño en alcanzar el orgasmo, dejando derramar su esencia en el interior de su amante. Sellando aquel encuentro con un beso lleno de promesas guardadas desde la tierna infancia.

–Eso fue…– jadeó Mycroft recuperando el aliento.

–Hermoso– terminó Greg recostándose a su lado, repasando el rostro de Mycroft con cariño. –¿Quieres intentarlo?– dijo tras unos momentos en silencio.

–¿Hablas en serio?– Mycroft le vio emocionado.

–Claro, me encantaría salir contigo, después de todo, estuve esperando por ti durante todos estos años.

–Pero la próxima vez yo te lo haré a ti– sonrió Mycroft.

–Lo que pidas– y ambos se echaron a reír. Así iniciaron una relación que duraría, básicamente, toda su vida.


End file.
